


Heartfelt Hatred

by Thighkyuu



Category: IkeRev - Fandom, Ikemen Revolution - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 05:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16886118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thighkyuu/pseuds/Thighkyuu
Summary: Uhhhh reader thinks about Oliver? idk





	Heartfelt Hatred

You hated Oliver Knight’s smile.

   It was smug, sarcastic, taunting, and he hardly ever smiled that way at anyone but you. Every single time you saw him, you resented ever arriving at his residence. He always found something you did idiotic and used it to infuriate you. It only added insult to injury that you knew he wasn’t actually a kid, that at 8 o’clock each evening he transformed into who he was before the curse had been placed on him. A man.

It also didn’t help that that man was incredibly handsome, but you digressed.

   You’d only seen Oliver in his real form three times, and all three times had been interesting, to say the least. When Oliver was in his cursed form, his smile cut at you like a knife, dared you to challenge him. And, you knew, he smiled that way when he was back to normal as well. But in the times you’d seen him after 8 o’clock, his smile had been absolutely charming and warm, almost disarming.

You hated it.

   He was messing with you. You were well aware of that fact - Oliver seemed to live to insult and piss you off - but you still wondered if it meant anything. If his ridiculous smile meant anything. He could call you an idiot one moment and compliment you the next, and it was absolutely the most confusing thing you’d ever experience. Blanc told you once that you were special, different, to Oliver. He wasn’t sure how, but he’d never seen Oliver taunt someone so incessantly. You were unsure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

   You wished sometimes that you had never met Oliver Knight. Despite his harsh words, he had let you ramble about anything and he’d paid attention, too. He told you about things he designed for Fenrir, and no longer argued when you asked to see his workshop. He still called you an idiot, kept his rude attitude when speaking to you most of the time, and he was difficult as all hell, but he was the only one you could sit in comfortable silence with.

   Sometimes, when you spoke to Oliver, you saw his real form, his warm smile, and Blanc’s warning from when you first arrived in Cradle came to mind.

_“If you want to make it home, there’s one kind of magic you must not fall under the spell of. It’s the strongest, oldest magic in this land– love.”_

_“Only tragedy awaits those who fall in love with somebody from a different world. Your dream to return to London will remain nothing more than that– a dream.”_

   And you had done your best to heed that warning. You still wanted to go home more than anything, and you were determined not to let anything stop you. Oliver was just one more person you’d leave behind when you left. You’d leave him, and his smile, behind you, and not look back.

   You hated his smile, despised it. You hated it because it was his. You hated it because you loved it.

   You hated his smile, all because you had fallen for it, and only tragedy awaits those who fall in love with someone from a different world.


End file.
